Girls With Glasses
by ZenJack
Summary: Percy likes to stop at a muggle coffee shop after work. You never know who you might meet.
1. Chapter 1

"Pardon me miss. Mind if I sit here? The rest of the cafe is full."

"Go ahead," said the young woman not looking up from her work. Half of the table was taken up with textbooks, sheets of notes and an open Powerbook. As she furrowed her brow concentrating on her calculations she heard someone slide into the seat across from her. She pushed back thick black hair as she looked over her notes. Her table companion had placed several files on his half of the table and she could hear him flipping between papers and the scratch of his writing. After she had finished her problem and double checked her work she straightened up to take a drink of her cappuccino.

The first thing she noticed was the man's hair. How could she not. His hair was a vibrant red, almost orange. It was thick and curly but kept neat. He was neatly dressed his clothes reflecting that of some kind of cubicle dweller. They fit him well and were of good quality but not designer. He had his sleeves rolled up revealing pale, freckled skin. The man paused in his writing to reach near the edge of his files and dip his pen in a small vial. _Is that an inkwell, _thought the woman. _How eccentric.__  
__  
_"Excuse me," she said suddenly. The man stopped writing and looked up at her. Behind his horn rimmed glasses were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was handsome in a boyish way. The woman couldn't help but feel there was something sad about him. "Would you mind watching my things for a moment?" she asked. The man's eyes scanned her things with a mildly surprised look.

"Oh, of course," he said.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a sec," she said standing up and heading towards the back of the cafe. _Odd,_ thought the man looking over the woman's belongings. He could tell she was a university student by the books and notes scattered around. He glanced over and saw what he knew the muggles called a laptop sitting on the table. _Those are expensive,_ he mused. And then he saw something sitting on the bench next to where the woman was sitting. Her purse. The man furrowed his brow at this then returned his gaze to her papers strewn across the table. They were filled with detailed drawings and calculations. He had never seen writing like it but the method reminded him of Arithmancy. His hand was reaching for a paper when a voice startled him.

"Thanks for that. Cappuccino goes right through me."

The man gave a start and looked at the woman who was gracious enough to share a table with him. She was of medium height and average build. Her clothes were simple and comfortable. She had thick, dark hair that was haphazardly pulled back. She had a pretty face. Then the man met her eyes behind her horn rimmed glasses. They were dark and questioning. The kind of eyes that sought and found answers.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man said shaking his head. "Uh, just, why did you do it?"

"Pardon?" she asked retaking her seat.

"Why did you get up and trust me to watch over your things? I mean, your computer and purse are just there. I could have taken off with them."

The woman smiled at the young man. He seemed so sincere. "You look trustworthy," she said plainly.

"Looks can be deceiving," he deadpanned.

"Well, you proved me right didn't you," she responded.

"I'm sorry," the man said. "It's just people don't trust anymore. I'm touched," he said with a smile. "I'm Percy Weasley," he said extending his hand. "Thank you for sharing your table with me and trusting me with your things."

She took his hand saying, "Audrey Potter. Nice to meet you." The man's mouth fell open and he stared at the young woman. He was still holding her hand in his warm one when she said, "Percy?"

The man shook his head and let go of her hand. "I'm sorry. How terribly rude. It's just my brother-in-law's surname is Potter. It shouldn't have surprised me I suppose. Potter is not an entirely uncommon surname."

"More common than Weasley," Audrey said with a smile. She was surprised when the man gave a small laugh.

"If you knew the size of my family you would think it's plenty common," the redhead said. Percy glanced around the room. "Unusually busy in here today," he said trying to shift to small talk.

"Yes. It is rather. I take it you're a regular then? I'd think I'd remember you if you were," the woman said.

"Ah, yes. The Weasley hair," Percy said pulling some of his hair down in his fingers and then letting it go. He continued, "I like to stop by after work. It's on the way to my flat. I can have a cup of tea and not worry about any coworkers dropping in. Lets me plan for my next work day and unwind a little."

"That would explain it then. I'm usually in earlier in the afternoon. I'm stuck on this problem though."

"Yes, I noticed your notes while you were gone. I'm curious what you're working on. I've never seen calculations like that before," Percy said looking over the woman's papers.

"Oh, um, it's not very interesting really. Only total geeks like me get excited about physics."

"Physics?" asked Percy with a curious look.

"Yes, I'm studying for my PhD at Queen Mary and I'm having problems with my thesis. I'm just so frustrated. I mean I shouldn't be because the Theory of Everything is like complex. I mean, really, if I could figure it out I'd get the Nobel Prize. I'd be a regular Einstein," the woman named Audry rattled off.

"Einstein?"

"Yeah. You know? The Theory of Relativity. E=mc2?" she asked. Percy gave her a blank look. "You don't know who Einstein was?" she asked gobsmacked.

"Erm, sorry no," the redhead said sheepishly. "But I'd like to learn."

Audrey gave a sweet smile. She loved explaining to people how the universe worked. "Okay," she said grabbing up her mechanical pencil and a blank piece of paper. "There are four interactions, or forces, that can be used to describe all physical phenomena in the universe and predict its behavior. They are strong nuclear, weak nuclear, electromagnetic and gravitation. Einstein postulated that gravity. . ."

". . .I think you just melted my mind," Percy finally said after an hour sitting back in his seat and wiping his face. _How do muggles do it_? he thought amazed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bore you," Audrey said flapping her hands and making to pick up the five pages of notes she had written while trying to explain physics to the Gryffindor.

"No!" Percy said while his hand shot out grabbing the black haired woman's hand. "It's just really a lot to take in. Could I keep those?" he asked while looking down to the notes in her hand. Percy realized with a shock that he was still holding her hand. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh. Okay," Audrey said. She put the papers in sequential order, tapped them on the table to square them up and placed them in front of Percy. The redhead picked them up and looked at the first page with a serious look. "Well! I think I should go Percy. Lots to do tomorrow," Audrey said with a flustered air as she started to pick up her things.

"Oh, of course," Percy said standing up, "Thanks for sharing your table with me and introducing me to physics. Maybe you could tell me more sometime?"

"Sure," the dark eyed woman said picking up her bag. "Bye," she said quietly before hurrying out the door into the night. Percy frowned. This woman was an enigma to him. She was perfectly willing to share a table with a stranger and trust him with her things but then became shy and reserved after talking for an hour. _What is this physics and who was that woman?__  
__  
_Audrey rushed from the cafe completely embarrassed. _You are such a loser! _she thought. _A cute boy sits at your table and you give him a physics lecture! Oh my god! No wonder you've never had a date_. Audrey started across the dark street and chanced a glance back at the cafe. She stopped in her tracks. The thin redhead named Percy with the curly hair and glasses was staring at her empty seat. He chewed on his lower lip before looking at the notes in his hands. After flipping through the pages he looked up with searching eyes.

Audrey knew he couldn't see from the lighted cafe out into the dark street. She gave a small smile, committed Percy's image to memory, turned and set off for her late night class.


	2. Chapter 2

The black haired woman struggled through the door of the busy cafe with her overfull book bag. She fumbled with a few large books in her arms as she stumbled to the front of the line.

"One large cappuccino sweet."

Audrey looked up to see her usual drink ready on the counter.

"Saw you come in," said the barista with a smile.

"Thanks Sam," she said trying to get her purse out. "Busy in here. Any open seats?"

"Yeah, you can sit with Red. No one seems to want to share a table with him," the friendly youth said. Audrey looked over toward the window table to see a curly head of red hair surrounded by books. "Why don't you take a seat Audrey. I'll bring your drink out and you can pay then," Sam said.

"Thanks again Sam," she said with a smile while turning and heading towards the table. Underneath and out of sight of the young woman heading towards him Percy made a motion at the seat across from him with his wand cancelling his earlier spell. _Thank merlin for muggle repelling charms, _thought Percy.

"Pardon me sir. Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead," the Gryffindor said motioning with his hand to the empty spot while not looking up.

The university student dumped her books on the table and slung her book bag into the empty seat. She took her seat as the redhead continued to take notes from a book opened before him. "Hi," Audrey said. The redhead looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Audrey. What a pleasant surprise."

"You are such a terrible liar. I know you saw me come in," Audrey said with a smile. Percy's ears turned a bright red.

"Oh my god. Are you blushing? That's so cute," Audrey said before slapping her hand to her mouth. _I did not just say that_, she thought.

"You're right," Percy huffed, "I am a terrible liar. I just thought it would be funny as I asked you last time. As far as the ears, well, that's another Weasley trait. Embarrassment equals red ears. I'm glad you want to share a table with me again." Audrey sighed internally, _Oh good, he didn't notice the cute thing._

"Well it is rather busy and Sam said your table was open," said. _Shite, now he thinks I don't want to sit with him.__  
__  
__Oh. She just needed a seat,_ Percy thought dejectedly.

"Here's your cappuccino Audrey."

"Oh! Thanks Sam," the bespectacled girl said thankful for the distraction from the awkward moment. She found a few notes stuffed in one of her pockets and handed them to the friendly barista.

"Do you need some more hot water for your tea Red?" Sam asked as he took the money.

"No thank-"

"Sam! His name's Percy not Red," Audrey interrupted, "It's like calling someone with glasses Four-eyes."

The barista shrugged saying, "It's just a distinguishing feature Audrey. Besides, I can't remember everyone's name."

"It's fine," Percy interjected, "I don't mind and no, Sam, I don't need anything." Sam nodded his head and made his way back to the counter. Feeling a little tension Percy asked, "So Audrey, how is the thesis coming along? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I can't get my head around it. I just feel like I'm missing something," Audrey answered with a note of frustration. Picking up several of the books Percy had out she read off the covers, "Feynman's _Six Easy Pieces_, Hawkin's _A Brief History of Time, Einstein: The Life and Times, _Einstein's _Relativity: The General and the Special Theory_. . .My you have been busy. And taking notes too I see."

"Oh, well, uh, I just," Percy stammered. Audrey quirked an eyebrow and gave the former Prefect a smirk. "Fine. I've been doing a little studying. I would just hate to sit here and not be able to talk to you is all," the Gryffindor said slightly put out.

"That's so sweet Percy. I mean it's nice of you to try understand. I know physics to most people sounds like a foreign language. Or like it's magic," Audrey said with a laugh. Percy gave a small start at the m-word. _She can't possibly know_, he thought. Picking up his notes Audrey glanced at them. "Wow, you have really nice penmanship," she said. "You take really good notes. I bet you were Head Boy," Audrey teased. Looking up from the papers she saw Percy's ears turning bright red. "You were!" Audry said with a laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with being a good student and taking your education seriously," Percy huffed. Audrey laughed harder.

"Don't be mad," she said, "I mean, hello, doctorate student in physics here."

Percy looked at the lively woman and then broke into a smile and a laugh at the absurdity of his own indignation. "So Mr. Head Boy what did you study at uni?" Audrey asked before taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"I didn't go on to higher education," Percy said with thin lips. Audrey gave him a surprised look and he continued, "I went to a specialized independent school in Scotland and I felt that I was prepared for my career when I graduated."

"Oh, what school?"

Percy hesitated. He was a terrible liar and there could be no way she knew all the Scottish independent schools. "Hogwarts."

"Hmm, I've never heard of it."

"Well, it is quite small and-"

"Specialized," Audrey finished with a smirk.

"Yes," Percy said. "And what of you? Where did you go to school?"

"I'm a London girl through and through," the black haired woman said throwing her arms up dramatically. "My secondary and undergraduate schools were state-run and now I'm on scholarship at Queen Mary."

Percy nodded looking impressed. "That's a lot of school. And when you finish?" he asked.

"I don't know. Research assistant somewhere I suppose. I'm looking at an internship at CERN," she said somehow self consciously. Audrey picked up Percy's fountain pen and started fiddling with it. _I have to stop picking up his things! He's going to think I'm some kind of grabby freak, _she thought.

"Have you ever used one?" Percy asked. Embarrassed Audrey shook her head and made to put the pen down when Percy grabbed her hand. _I have to stop touching her. She's going to think I'm some kind of grabby freak,_ he thought before saying, "Would you like me to show you?"

"Yeah, that'd be neat," she said with a smile. "I saw you writing with it last time and I thought it was quite eccentric."

Quirking an eyebrow Percy said, "So you think I'm strange?"

"No! That's not what I meant," Audrey said pushing up her glasses flustered. "I just meant you don't see many people using fountain pens these days. I only ever use a mechanical pencil or word processor."

"Well, _strange_ as it may seem I learned to write with pen and ink," Percy said gathering some paper and his inkwell. _No need to tell her it's usually quill and parchment for me_, he sighed internally. "Watch me and then you try. The trick is to not get too much ink on the nib and to use a light touch like so," he said while dipping his pen in the inkwell. He wrote out his instructions in a flowing script. He then handed the paper and pen to Audrey.

"Wow. That's really neat," she said taking the pen in her own hand and dipping it in the inkwell. The black haired woman then started to write in her tidy print. Her letters where splotchy and unreadable. She frowned when she felt Percy's large hand cover hers. _Oh my god, his hand is so warm, _she thought biting her lower lip. Audrey hoped Percy couldn't see her cheeks turning pink as her hair was falling over her face.

_She has such small soft hands,_ Percy thought before remembering why he had grabbed her hand in the first place. The redhead felt his ears getting hot as he said, "Uhm, you need to lightly rest the pen and let the ink flow out. Otherwise you might puncture the par--paper. Go ahead and try again with a little less ink."

"Okay," Audrey squeaked out. This time she was able to write very fine neat lines. "Wow Percy! This would be so much better for drawing diagrams," Audrey said with excitement at learning something new. "Can I do some more?"

"Certainly. I think I'm going to ask Sam for some more tea," Percy said with a smile.

"Thanks. You should really try a cappuccino," Audrey said while writing with her tongue sticking out in concentration.

"I don't care for coffee. Too bitter," Percy said.

"That's why I get cappuccino. Here, try mine," Audrey said handing the redhead her cup. Percy looked at her before tentatively taking the cup and lifting it to his lips.

"Mmm," he said nodding his head. "That is quite good. A bit chocolaty."

"I told you," Audrey said smiling. "If you like chocolate you might try a cafe mocha." Percy smiled back at her. The two looked at each other awkwardly. _I wonder if--__  
__  
_The couple's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window. Looking over they saw a tall redheaded man who waved at Percy. The man then headed towards the door to come inside. Audrey gave Percy a questioning look but he had his eyes rolled toward the ceiling and was muttering under his breath.

"Percy! Glad I found you mate," the redhead said plopping into the seat next to Percy. He was tall like Percy and had the same redhair and blue eyes.

"Ron, why don't you join us," Percy dripped sarcastically. The younger redhead gave Percy a questioning look before his eyes went wide glancing between Audrey and Percy. While Percy had a highly irritated expression on his face Audrey's was one of amusement.

"Oh bloody hell Perce! I didn't know you where on a date," Ron said apologetically.

"It's not a date. We're sharing a table because the cafe is full," Percy said. _Oh merlin, _he thought as he noticed the slightly hurt look on the clever physicist's face. Sighing Percy said, "Audrey this is my youngest brother Ron. Ron this is Audrey. She's a _student_ at _Queen Mary_."

"Pleased to meet you Ron," Audrey said extending her hand. He took hers and shook it. She thought his hand felt strange when she realized Ron was missing his pinky finger. She glanced down trying not to stare when she saw his arm was wrapped in scars. She quickly looked back up. "So you have other brothers?"

"Five."

"Four," Percy corrected. Looking at the proper man she once again saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, uhm, our brother Fred died in the war," Ron explained looking a little sheepish.

"I'm so sorry. Was it Afghanistan?" she asked. The two brothers looked uncomfortable. _Great Audrey. Way to stick you foot in it,_ she moaned internally.

Suddenly Ron smiled brightly at her before speaking to his brother. "Perce, I stopped by your flat to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat. Since you weren't home I was walking to a spot to app--to hail a cab when I saw you. Just wanted to remind you of pub night."

Percy nodded his head.

"Right," Ron said with a wink towards Audrey, "Anyway, hope to see you at the Burrow Sunday. Nice to meet you Audrey."

"Nice to meet you Ron," Audrey said as the redhead got up to leave. He clapped his brother on the shoulder before smiling once again at the young woman. "He seems nice," Audrey said as she watched Ron walk out the door.

"He's a clueless git," Percy huffed. Audrey placed a hand over her mouth as she tried not to giggle. "Ron's a good kid," Percy amended, "He would do anything for his family or friends. Wears his heart on his sleeve."

"What about your other brothers?" Audrey asked. Percy looked at her. She had a sincere look of interest on her face. He could tell she really wanted to know more about him.

"Well, there's Bill," Percy started. "He's the oldest. He was Head Boy too and now works in banking. Then there's Charlie. He's more physical. Preferred sports and the outdoors during school and was team captain. He, uh, works on a nature preserve now," Percy said. The Gryffindor paused for a minute before saying, "Then there were the twins. George and Fred. They liked to joke around and mess about but they were smarter than they let on. Dropped out of school and started a joke shop. Then Fred di-," Percy stopped as he choked up a bit. Audrey reached out and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Percy. I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Audrey said softly looking into his eyes. Percy blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"No. It's okay," Percy said, "Like Ron said Fred died in the war. Now George runs the shop by himself. It's been hard for him but he's getting better." The redhead sighed but hadn't let go of Audrey's hand. Then he gave her a smirk and said, "Then there's me. Head Boy, nerd, 'pompous arse'. After school I started at the Ministry. Had a bit of a falling out with my parents over it."

"And then there's Ron," Audrey said smiling.

"Yes, and then there's Ron," he said smiling back. "He wasn't a very good student but ended up being a Prefect anyway. Played sports with some success. He came into his own after school though. Was on his way to a very successful law enforcement career before he decided family was more important. He's in business with George now."

"Wow. That's quite the family. But you forgot someone."

"Oh?"

"Yes, when we first met you said you had a brother-in-law with the surname Potter. Unless one of your brothers is gay then you must have a sister," Audrey stated logically. Percy looked at her before bursting out laughing. It was a good laugh. The kind of laugh that reaches the eyes.

"You're right," Percy said chuckling, "My little sister Ginny. She's the youngest and the only girl. She's a fireball. Somehow she survived growing up with half a dozen older brothers. Now she plays professional sport. She married a one Harry Potter shortly after school. That's why your name surprised me so much. How about you? Any siblings."

"No, I'm an only child. I was raised by my aunt and uncle actually," she said. Percy's eyes were wide with shock.

"Harry was raised by his aunt and uncle," Percy said quietly.

"Oh, weird. My parent's died in a car crash and my aunt and uncle took me in. They loved me like their own and I think of them as my parents," Audrey said.

"I'm sorry," Percy said taking her hand and squeezing it. "I'm glad you grew up in a good home." She smiled at him. _Why does his hand feel so nice in mine,_ she thought.

"Thank you," she said. Reluctantly she pulled her hand away and looked at the time. "Shite! I'm late for class," she said rushing to gather her things.

"I'm sorry I kept you from class."

"Oh, it's not your fault Percy," Audrey said shouldering her bag. She turned to the redhead to say goodbye. He was standing and had a strange look on his face. Suddenly he seemed to come to some kind of internal decision.

"Audrey, would you like to join me for dinner Friday?" he asked.

"Like a date?" Audrey asked. _He doesn't like you like that stupid. He pretty much said it when Ron was here_, she chastised herself.

The physics student watched as the redhead's ears turned to what she was starting to think of as Weasley Red. _She can't possibly want to go on a date with a pompous arse like you Percy_, he moaned. Instead he answered, "Yes."

"I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked up as the door chimed. He smiled as he watched the dark haired woman walk towards the counter. He couldn't help but notice she was dressed a little nicer than her usual slacks and shirt.

"The usual Audrey?" he asked.

The dark haired woman smiled at him. "Oh, no thanks Sam. I'm just meeting someone here," she answered.

"Uh huh," Sam said, "He wouldn't happen to be a tall dorky looking bloke with glasses would he?" The black haired woman quirked an eyebrow at the smiling man.

"Percy is not dorky," declared Audrey. It was Sam's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Fine. If Percy is dorky what am I then?" she asked tilting up her nose.

"Nerdy." Audrey's mouth dropped and her eyes opened in shock. "In a sexy sort of way," Sam amended in holding up his hands. "What have you done to Red anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's in here twice a day now. On his way to work at six thirty sharp he stops in for a cafe mocha to go. On his way home it's a cup of tea and paperwork. Had to start a tab for him the other day. All he had was some strange foreign currency. 'So sorry Sam. Terribly irresponsible,'" the barista explained. Audrey smiled at the rather accurate imitation of the redhead. The door chimed and she turned to see Percy walking through the door. She waved and he smiled as he walked up to her.

"Hello Audrey," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. Percy's eyes went wide as he realized what he had done. "I'm terribly sorry. That was very forward of me. My sister-in-law is French and I'm afraid I've become accustomed to the greeting," Percy spewed out. Behind Audrey Sam started laughing. "Hello Sam."

"Hey Red. You two have fun on your date," Sam answered as he went to clear some tables.

"Ready then?" Percy asked. Audrey nodded as Percy checked his pockets making sure he had everything for a muggle date. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my mu-money."

"No problem. I can pay."

"Absolutely not," Percy said forcefully.

"Really Percy, it's fine," Audrey said surprised. "It's 2005 not 1905. Women can pay for dates."

The redhead had a worried look on his face. "That's not what I meant," he stammered nervously. "It's just, I asked you, and your a student," he continued before realizing he was digging his self a hole. Exasperated he said, "Look, my flat is just a few blocks away. I'll just run back and grab my wallet and we can go."

"Oh, well I'll walk with you," Audrey said. Percy's face fell. He was just going to pop around the corner and apparate to his flat and back. The young woman mistook his appearance and quickly added, "Unless you don't want me to see were you live." _Great Audrey. Now you sound like a stalker_, she thought.

"Uh, no. No. A walk would be nice. In fact, the restaurant is past my flat in that direction. Give us a chance to chat," Percy said with a smile. _Shut up you twat. You sound like a blathering idiot. Merlin! I hope I don't have anything too magical lying about._

After a short walk they had come to Percy's building. His flat was on the second floor. The entered the small flat and Percy said, "I'll just be a moment." Audrey nodded her head and looked about. There were two small couches by a fireplace with a table between them. Percy walked to the back were she assumed the bedroom was. There was a small kitchen with a breakfast nook. On two walls of the main room were bookshelves and the third was taken up with a large oak desk. Everything was well organized and tidy.

"Your flat is very neat," she called to the back. "No telly?"

_Telly? _Percy thought. _What's a telly. Oh! One of those muggle things. _"Uh, no," he called back as he searched frantically for his wallet with his muggle bills. The longer he took the more likely Audrey would find something unusual.

The physicist wandered over to the desk and saw a stack of physics books and notes. She smiled to herself when she noticed a book. Lifting it up she looked at the binding. "Advanced Arithmancy. I wonder what this is about?" she asked herself. She was about to flip open the book when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Audrey put the book down and walked over to the mantle and picked up a picture. In it was a large group of redheads standing in front of pyramids. They were smiling and waving. Audrey smiled as she looked over the photo whispering, "Weasleys." She then noticed two boys who looked exactly alike. One was pulling on a young girl's hair while the other was poking a gangly boy, who Audrey recognized as a young Ron, in the ribs. Her eyes watered as she realized one of the boys would never be in another picture. _They look so happy_, she thought.

"Your family looks nice Percy," she called back. "These digital photo frames are so neat. What format do you use? Mpeg? Avi? Do you load it with a USB drive? Was Egypt fun?"

_Mpeg? USB? Photo? Merlin! She's found the photos!_ Percy yanked open his nightstand and grabbed his billfold and headed to the front room. As he went he called, "Yes, we went-"

Audrey looked once more at the picture frame. She looked at the mantel and noticed several more. Still holding the one of Egypt in her hand she was reaching for another when she was startled by a loud pop. As she spun around the frame dropped from her hand and shattered on the floor.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Audrey shouted holding her hands to her chest. The bespectacled redhead had just entered the room to see an unwelcome guest.

"George," Percy said levelly, "I didn't hear you _knock._"

"You scared the hell out of me," the black haired woman said pushing up her glasses.

"I'm terribly sorry," the stocky redhead standing before her said. Audrey let out a giggle.

"Do all you Weasleys say that," she said laughing. Making a serious face she said in a low voice, "_I'm terribly sorry._" The remaining twin gave the woman an odd look before he started laughing. Looking over the attractive woman's shoulder George saw his brother mouthing the word muggle over and over while pointing at Audrey. The prankster gave his brother a wink of understanding which only caused Percy to blanch.

"Allow me to introduce myself. George Weasley, purveyor of pranks, jokes and magic tricks of all kind. At your service," George said with a bow. Behind Audrey Percy's face was as scarlet as his hair.

"You must be the one with the joke shop. Is that your costume?" Audrey asked looking over the Weasley's strange garb. George looked down at his self and noticed he was still wearing his magenta Weasley's Wizard Wheezes robes.

"Oh yes," he said with a smile, "People wouldn't want to buy jokes from someone dressed like Percy now would they. Just on my way home and I thought'd I'd _pop _in."

"You live above your shop," Percy glared.

"Oh, so I do," George said with feigned innocence. Audrey looked over and saw the look of irritation on Percy's face and hid her smile behind her hand. "Ron mentioned you had been seeing a young lady-"

"He did did he-"

"And I just wanted to stop by and remind you of pub night," George finished with a smirk.

Percy strode forward and grabbed George by the elbow. Leading him to the door he said, "Yes George. It's the third Wednesday of every month at the Leaky Cauldron just like it has been for two years. Good day." With the last Percy shoved his brother out the front door and slammed it shut. Running his hand through his hair with a sigh Percy turned to the woman standing in his living room saying, "Ready?"

"I'm sorry about your picture frame. I'll get you another one," Audrey said glancing down the shattered glass. She furrowed her brow. _Is it still moving? But it's broke._

"Don't worry. George will replace it since he's the one that startled you," Percy said taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

"Oh. Okay. Um, is George missing an ear?"

"Er, yes. He lost it in-"

"-the war?"

"Yes. The War. Come on. Reservations are for eight." 


End file.
